Kiss From A Rose
by SweetIvory
Summary: A HoND ClopinXOC story. What happens when a young gypsy returns to Paris, in search for the Court of Miracles, five years after her parent's disappearance. Rated teen just in case and because that's just the way I roll.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story submitted on here so I hope everyone enjoys it. More work of mine can be found on Quizilla. The link is one my homepage. As well I drew a picture of Rosaire the link is also on my homepage. Please Enjoy. I also hope Rose isn't a Mary Sue..**

**Prologue**

It was five years ago, but it only seems like it was yesterday, when my parents left home, and never returned. I don't know what happened. They just never came back. I was 15 then. At the time I thought I had been abandoned, I hadn't known the story of how Gypsies were being captured and murdered. That was why we left Paris, my birth place.

From the stories I was told I had only lived there for four and a half years. We had left Paris to Russia eight weeks before my fifth birthday. We traveled in a small caravan, to Russia. We set up our caravan on the country side, by a small river. We were never bothered by any townspeople, and my father actually found work in the marketplace close to our caravan. We had enough money to put food on the table and feed us all.

My mother was a very beautiful dancer and if my father ever fell ill she danced in the marketplace for money. She taught me how to dance, but I really actually prefered singing. I usually helped my mother with laundry. I would bring the dirty linens to the river and hummed unfamiliar tunes as I worked. As I grew I learned old folk songs I heard around the marketplace. A Old plump woman by the name of Madam Lefevre used to teach me. She was very fond of children, and had no problem with gypsies. Others in town were not so nice. Many parents had shooed me away from playing with their offspring when I was younger. I used to sing for money. I made a good profit off it, and I was happy I could use the money to help at home.

It was only after my father was fired for stealing that I found how hard it was to live without incoming money. Of course my father hadn't actually stolen from the shop, but who was going to believe a couple of gypsies. Me and my mother had to work much harder to earn money for us. While she danced in the market place I helped my father around the caravan.

When my mother came down with an illness, it put a huge dent in our family and I was the one who brought the money in. My father took my mother to find a doctor because she wasn't getting better. I could take care of myself and they need someone to watch over the caravan. They never came home.

It was Madam Lefevre who told me that many gypsies were being captured and warned me that I should leave here before they caught us. She bid my parents good fortune, but little did she know that they had never returned from the doctors, or if the even got there. I packed up the caravan, saddled Marion, our mare Palomino, and left as fast as I could. I traveled at a slow pace but I soon realized how much a dead give away the caravan would be. I unhooked Marion from the caravan grabbed a large sack and packed it with my general necessities. I attached the sack to Marion's saddle, mounted her and road off leaving the caravan behind. I never once looked back, knowing that if I did I don't think I would have been able to keep going.

My name is Rosaire Follet, and I am a gypsy in search of the one place where I know I'll be safe. The Court of Miracles, in Paris, the city i was born in.


	2. The Court of Miracles

I rode Marion down the dark cobble streets of Paris. My mother once told me of this secret place only known to the gypsies, their sanctuary, their safe haven, the Court of Miracles. I needed to find it, for it was the only place in the world I knew I could be safe.

Many years ago Paris was a city where gypsies could walk the streets safely without any worry about being thrown into jail because of what they were. I couldn't remember a time when life was like that.

I glanced around the dark city. It was well past midnight, that I knew. Every house was shrouded in darkness. It was dead quiet.

"Marion arrêter," I spoke, guiding my horse beside an empty alley. I dismounted and tied her to a wooden beam attached to the side of a wall. I patted her nose and walked into the open square. Cocking my hip to the side and resting a finger on my chin I regarded the unfamiliar territory before me. Small quaint houses, many tall walls, a few shops.

_Must look lovely during the day_, I thought to myself.

I wandered around, until I found the most amazing building my eyes had ever layed eyes on. Notre Dame herself. From the ornate door to the gargoyles above, it was a masterpeice in itself. As I walked towards the cathedral's doors, I heard the all too familiar sound of Marion's frantic whinny. I spun to see my horse frantically stomping her feet, and the small glow of burning torches headed my way. I raced the Marion untying her and mounting her mid-gallop, we headed down the alley and down another vacant street. I looked back every son often to see if the glow became brighter. My hair whipped around my face as Marion picked up speed. We soon hit a dead end and Marion let out a sharp neigh. I shushed her and turned her to face the entrance. I heard no voices nor did I see the glow of a torch. I leaned against Marion's strong neck. She tapped her right hoof against the cobblestone. It was at this moment I wished I hadn't left the caravan behind.

Suddenly there was a clank of metal as a small goat appeared at the opening of the alley. The goat bleated and a young gypsy woman clad in a white blouse and purple skirt, scurried to pick up the goat.

"Djali, you can't keep running away like that, your going to get us into-," she stopped when she met my gaze. I froze and Marion snorted. We both looked up at the sound of a yell.

"You! gypsy! What are you doing wandering the streets so late!" came the voice of a soldier.

She turned to me, holding a now squirming goat in her arms.

"Get on," I hissed turning Marion to the side, which, in protest, caused Marion to toss her head around and stomp her front hooves.

"Now!" I yelled, and the gypsy girl ran towards me, handed me her goat and climbing on. I gave her her goat back when she was settled in and turned Marion to face the entrance.

"Partir," I whispered in Marion's ear and she through back her head, as three soldiers stood in the entrance.

"There are two of them!" one exclaimed.

Marion brayed and I gripped her neck.

"Hold on," I spoke and just like lightning, Marion bolted out of the alley, almost running the guards over in the process. Yells and shouts followed us. More soldiers joined them as they raced after us.

"Head for the river, they won't follow us there," said the gypsy and I caught sight of light flickering on a steady stream of water.

Turning Marion sharply, we headed towards the river. The shouts gradually became distant and I slowed Marion. When we stopped I heard the thud of feet hitting the ground and a bleat of a goat. I turned to face the young gypsy, I could see her clearly now. Long wavy thick raven hair cascaded down her back and a gold hoop hanging from her left ear. Turquoise eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She smiled at me.

"Merci, I'm very thankful." she said and her goat nudged her leg.

"Je vous en prie," I nodded in response.

Lifting her goat she turned to walk away.

"Attente!" I called after her. She turned.

"Oui?" she questioned.

"Do you know how to get to the Court of Miracles?" I asked.

Her expression fell. She suddenly grew suspicious.

"I'm not here to take gypsies away, I'm here to escape the people who are, that, and I need a place to sleep," I spoke calmly, explaining my reasoning for asking.

She eyed me over twice before motioning me to follow with her hand.

I led Marion slowly behind her. We followed the river towards a cemetery. She walked up to the largest tome, probably the entrance to underground catacombs.

She slid the large slab of stone off the top and motioned for me to go first. I guided Marion carefully down old stone steps until we reached a pool of ankle deep water. The walls the surrounded us were covered in skeletons. Definitely catacombs.

_I thought this was supposed to be Court of Miracles not the Court of Dead People_.

"Stay close," said the gypsy as she waded through the murky water. I grimaced as the smell made its way to my nose. It smelled like stagnant sewage. I followed her towards a curtain that gave off small gaps of light. She drew back the curtain and I walked into a foreign world. People danced and drank, laughed at jokes that probably weren't even that funny. They all were dark-skinned, adorned with golden jewelery. I followed the gypsy girl into the large crowd of Gypsies. Many of them glanced my way and I heard a few gasp and murmurs. I followed the gazes the entire time. We stopped in front of a purple curtain. The sound soon returned and I was no longer the center of attention.

"Wait here,"

I turned to face the gypsy but she already disappeared behind the curtain.

I heard the voice of a man as well as the gypsy girl. I leaned closer to the curtain, trying to decipher the muffled voices my ears strained to hear. Suddenly the curtain flew back revealing a man wearing a purple outfit and a blue hat with a yellow feather on the top. His left ear was pierced. He was just as dark-skinned as everyone else with chin length black hair and dark chocolate-brown eyes.

"So this is her?" he asked regarding me skeptically.

"Yes," spoke the gypsy girl.

The man smiled. "What's your name?"

"Rosaire," I answered

The gypsy's grin grew wider. "Well Rosaire, welcome to the Court of Miracles."

"It's alright to stay here?" I asked gazing up at the man.

"Of course! Any gypsy is welcome here, Esmeralda, it's fine if she stays with you right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's no problem at all," she said taking my hand. She guided me towards a stable and let me tie Marion up there.

"Behave yourself, alright?" I told her stroking her muzzle. She whinnied at me softly before I followed Esmeralda away from the stable and to another curtain. It was a small room with only a few beds and some shelves. Esmeralda sat on one of the beds and her goat jumped up beside her.

"This is Djali, he's my best friend," she said nuzzling her head into Djali's neck.

"My horse's name is Marion. She's a stubborn mare and doesn't like a lot of people."

She laughed a little and placed Djali on the floor. She pointed to a bed at the far end of the room.

"You can sleep there."

"Merci," I said lying on the bed.

"You can never tell anyone about the passageway here, please promise," said Esmeralda seriously.

"I promise," I answered. I turned on my side and snuggled under the wool blanket. I finally found the it, my safe haven.

* * *

French words:

Arrêter - Stop

Partir - Depart/ Take off

Merci - Thank You

Je vous en prie - You're welcome(formal)

Attente - Wait

Oui - Yes


	3. Childish Games

**A/N: I do not own any characters other than Rosaire. I give credit to Walt Disney Company for the few lines of script I used.**

It felt like I had just fallen asleep, when I awoke to the sound of Djali bleating... at me? I looked at the little goat and patted it's head.

"You are a cute goat, but please let me sleep," I said turning over and facing the wall.

Djali bleated again and I sat up.

"What?" I asked him.

He shot his head toward the curtain. I glanced over at Esmeralda's bed, which was empty. I swung my feet over my bed and straightened the blanket across. I followed Djali into the main area, which was empty.

_Hm_, I thought _I wondered why it was so silent._

Djali leaped gleefully towards the wet sewage area and I groaned forgetting that I had to walk through it to get in and out of here.

_Price you pay for a roof over your head._

I peeked my head out of the tomb, watching carefully for any soldiers before climbing out and sliding the slab back on. I figured Djali was taking me somewhere so I decided to take in the most of my surroundings so I could familiarize myself. He led me straight to the square. I saw Esmeralda and the gypsy guy from last night standing there. It almost looked like they were waiting for me. Djali bleated and pranced to Esmeralda who, in response, bent down and gave the goat a little rub in the head.

"You'll need to start waking up earlier or your going to miss all the fun," said the gypsy man gesturing to the scene around him. He was dressed differently from last night. He still wore the same color purple, but it was sectioned in half with blue on the other side and a yellow shall covered his shoulders with bells dangling from the edges. He also wore a purple mask with gold trimming. His legs had two different patterns as well, one purple with yellow stripes and the other just a solid purple. His shoes also had bells on the tip.

"What's with the get up?" I asked and he stopped smiling for a second

"What? You don't like it?" he asked almost hurt.

I was taken aback from the childish way he answered.

"Uh, uh no, i-it's just very... festive, yes festive that's the word. You look festive," I stammered in excuse.

His smile returned.

"Well thank you Miss Rose, if I may call you that?" He asked bowing.

"Yes, I actually prefer it," I said noticing Esmeralda was gone.

"And I would prefer it if you called me Clopin," he said mimicking my tone.

"Clopin... that's an interesting name," I said with no bad intention.

"Well, I am a very interesting person, come I will show you around," he said taking me arm, almost dragging me along as he skipped into the square.

"Is it safe?" I asked, still a little worried from what happened the night before.

"Of course, you don't think I'd be out here if it wasn't?" he answered casually.

I grinned and kept up with his pace. He led me to a red caravan decorated with playful colors and an awning draped over it. The was a step latter on one side that led into the caravan. The entrance was covered by a green curtain. Clopin climbed in and opened the wooden window cover. He smiled at me.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked and small puppet appeared on his left hand.

"Of course she does!" It squeaked though I knew very well Clopin was the one who spoke for it.

"What d'ya say?" he said and shot me a wink.

I walked in front of the little puppet theater and sat on the hard ground.

"Entertain."

He and his puppet told the story of the bell ringer of Notre Dame, and soon a few children gathered around to watch. Clopin became more enthusiastic when the kids appeared.

The children stared at Clopin intensely, mesmerized by the small talking puppet.

Clopin was a story teller, and he did a very good job. It was a pity that his only audience consisted of children. The children clapped when Clopin finished and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

The children scattered about, but a little girl with blond hair remained. She cautiously walked up to the stage.

"What's the little puppet's name?" she asked and Clopin smiled bringing him out from the shadows.

"My name is Petite Clopin, mademoiselle," the tiny puppet said poking the girl's cheek with a fingerless hand. She giggled and patted the puppet's head before running off to find her mother.

"You're very kind to children," I said walking up to the theater and leaning onto the ledge.

"They listen, and I love the look of their faces when I finish with a good story," he answered and reached to close the wooden shutter.

"Wait, dites-moi un autre," I said stopping his hand. He grinned and pulled back.

"Oui Mademoiselle, it would be an honor," he agreed and began to tell another story. The story of a young gypsy who was stolen away from her family. She was brought up as a slave. She was a miserable girl until she discovered a key for every lock in the house. So she snuck out everyday when her master was asleep and ventured into the streets. Clopin ended the story with the fact that even though she remained a slave she was able to find freedom behind her stone walls.

I frowned.

"Clopin, why is it she didn't escape, she kept coming back, isn't that a little dumb of her?" I asked "Also, how the heck did she find the key if she was always locked in a room 'with no key'?" I asked mocking his story and crossing my arms.

Clopin frowned as well but his voice was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're much more skeptical than little kids, you ask too many questions, little kids would just clap and walk away satisfied."

I rested an arm against the ledge.

"Well, I'm not a little kid," I answered leaning forward. Clopin's face became flustered.

"W-well, no you're not but-," He stuttered nervously.

"So explain to me this illogical nonsense of which you speak," I said jumping up and placing my hands on my hips. I bent myself forward expecting an answer.

I got a chuckle.

Clopin closed the wooden shutter and climbed out of his little theater.

"Come, there is more to see," he said linking his arm in mine and pulling me backwards.

We wandered around Paris aimlessly as he pointed out things. There was a little bookshop beside the bakery which was beside a small restaurant. There was a fisherman selling fresh fish he caught this morning. As we walked past the bakery I felt my stomach gurgle and Clopin glance my way.

"Hungry?" He asked walking towards the baker and handed him what little money her earned from this morning. He walked back with a freshly baked sweet roll. I grinned at him and he broke it in half handing me a piece. I ate while we walked along the dirty cobbled streets and city people carried around baskets full of fresh bread and fruits. I saw Esmeralda dancing while two other gypsies played some sort of instruments. Djali was at her feet prancing happily as people walked by dropping gold coins into a purple hat lain out in front of them. There was a man standing there, with blond hair, watching Esmeralda dance. I saw her nod at him. Suddenly a small gypsy boy whistled above them and they scattered. Clopin grabbed my waist and hid me behind a while. He held a finger to my mouth and shushed me. I heard coins clatter and we slowly peeked our heads out. Djali had spilled the coins from the hat and Esmeralda ran back to gather her earnings. Just then two guards grabbed Esmeralda.

"All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" asked the first guards

"For your information I earned it," retorted Esmeralda playing tug of war with the hat.

"Gypsies don't earn money," said the second one.

"You steal it?"

"You'd know a lot about stealing," Esmeralda snapped preparing for a fight.

"Troublemaker!"

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down."

Esmeralda suddenly kicked her leg into the knocking the first guard back and jolting her arm free from the second before running away.

The two guards ran to chase after her but the man from before blocked them with his horse. The one guard fell to the ground.

"Achilles, sit!" said the man and his horse sat down right on the guards

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere." said the man sarcastically.

"Get this thing off me!" cried the first guard

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant!" yelled the other pulling a dagger from it's sheath. He was taken aback when the flew his cape back to reveal a marvelous golden suit of armor and a long sword.

"You were saying...Lieutenant?" said the man cockily.

I bit my finger to stop myself from laughing and I felt Clopin's body convulse against my back, indication he was trying to stifle his laughter as well.

The two guards tripped over themselves in attempt of apology before clearing the way.

"So Clopin, I thought you said it was safe," I said turning to him with a playful glare.

"I lied," he said shrugging

I whacked the side of his head and began to walk away.

"Don't you think you should travel in buddies if it's not so safe?" asked Clopin running after me.

"It's no safer walking around with you," I replied as a-matter-of-factly.

"I take offense to that," said Clopin grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him.

I grinned and grabbed his hat. I ran with it and I heard Clopin yell out in a childish tone. I laughed to myself and looked behind me. Clopin was gone.

I went to turn forward and came face to face with chocolate brown eyes. I screamed and fell backwards tossing the hat in the air so I could use my hands to break my fall. Clopin caught his hat and placed it neatly on his head. I stared at him breathless.

"My god," I whispered, placing a hand to my chest.

"Don't underestimate the power of Clopin Trouillefou," he exclaimed placing his hands on his hips and bending waist down to face me.

"I'll remember that," I said picking myself up with a little help from Clopin.

"Well It's almost time," he said watching a bunch of peasant folk gathering around the small square.

"Time for what?" I asked

"Why, the Festival of Fools of course!" cried Clopin, throwing his arms into the air.

"The what?" I asked again

"You've never been to the festival of fools?" he asked completely shocked.

God, I felt stupid

"No," I replied annoyed.

"Well your about to find out!" said Clopin, winking at me before scurrying off. I yelled after him but he was long gone. I sighed and looked around.

"Guess I should join the crowd and see what all the fuss is about."

* * *

French Word:

Mademoiselle - Miss

Petite Clopin - Tiny/Little Clopin

Dites-moi un autre - Tell me another

Oui - Yes


	4. The Festival of Fools

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update it took two days to write going back and forth between the script and this. Special thanks to Queen O' Randomness for all her lovely reviews. Um all character's other than Rose are copyright to Disney Enterprises**. **Topsy Turvey lyrics belong to Disney as well as some dialogue. Enjoy and no French words in this one.**

I hadn't realized it but people had been setting up for this festival all day. Many tents with bright colors filled the square. People were dressed in whimsical outfits and they carried around large props.

I couldn't find Clopin anywhere, or any gypsies for that matter. I was completely surrounded by bustling city folk.

I turned when I felt a small tug on the bottom of my skirt. A little girl with blond hair and teary eyes looked up at me, I recognized her as the girl from the puppet theater.

"I can't find my mommy," She said sniffling.

I bent down and wiped a tear from her eye. "Stay with me and we'll look for her okay?"

She nodded and a stood up grabbing the little girl's hand and wove my way through the crowd. I tried to keep an eye out for Clopin as well.

"What does your mother look like?" I asked peering over the numerous heads.

"She's tall."

I sighed. _Leave it to a kid to be the obvious one._

"And she has brown hair."

_No there's something I can work with, _I thought looking around for as many women with brown hair I could find. When I spotted a tall woman with brown hair looking around like she had lost something, I could have sworn it was her mother. Nope I was wrong, but we did find her mother, or rather, she found us.

"Gypsy what are you doing with my child?!" said and angry woman grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around so fast I almost fell.

"Mommy!" cried the little girl hugging her mother around the waist.

"I was... I-I-I.. was just trying-," I nervously tried getting the words out, but I just kept babbling. I hadn't been yelled at for a long time, and to be honest it frightened me. Not only was it because I didn't know anyone here but because this single person could put me in jail.

"She was just trying to help this poor girl find her mother," said the familiar voice of Clopin from behind me. His hand rested on my shoulder. The mother stared at us, taken aback, before looking down at her daughter.

"Is this true?" she asked her stroking her hair.

"Yes mama, she was helping me look for you, she's a kind person," said the little girl glancing back at me smiling. The mother looked up at me, smiling in apology.

"Then I give you my thanks, hope to see you at the festival," and with that she nodded and they walked off together

"She's right you know," said Clopin, leaning more of his wait on my shoulder.

"About?" I said turning around and flicking his hand off my shoulder.

"You are a very kind person," said Clopin folding his arms over his chest. "Esmeralda told me about your heroism."

"Well, I couldn't just leave her and it wasn't like it was out of the way," I said denying his compliment.

"Well, I better be off, duty calls," said Clopin turning to leave but this time I grabbed his arm before he disappeared.

"Clopin, wait, I don't like wandering the streets alone, let me go with you?" I asked and he turned to me.

He shook his head and laughed. "One bad encounter and your scared?" he chuckled.

"I'm not scared!" I protested. "I'm just nervous, and wouldn't you want a pretty girl by your side?" I said rubbing my shoulder against his chest. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine then follow along, but you have to promise to stay in the audience when the festival begins, I want you to see the show," he said winking

"Alright promise," I said following Clopin into the construction of the festival.

"So what exactly happens at the Festival of Fools," I asked looking around at all the hustle and bustle.

"It's the one day we do the things that we deplore on the other three-hundred and sixty-four," he explained. "Its when all of Paris turns upside down, backwards, and inside out for the day."

"Right," I said going along with it.

"The biggest event is the crowning of the King of Fools, Esmeralda will be dancing," he said climbing onto a giant platform and looking it over before reaching out a hand to help me up. He pointed to a gloomy black carriage placed on the left of the platform.

"That's where Judge Claude Frollo watched the Festival every year. He's the one who orders the soldiers against us.

"Note to self, stay out of Frollo's way," I said and got yet another chuckle from Clopin.

"I need to go, stay near and don't get into trouble, Frollo should be here soon."

I nodded and lept off the platform. I conjoined myself into the crowd and waited impatiently for the Festival to start. It was then out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure whiz by the corner of my eye. As I looked up I saw a man in a green tunic and brown trousers fly past the Notre Dame on a rope. a large lump protruding from his backside. He was the hunchback from Clopin's story. I gasped when I heard the crowd begin to chant. A group of people in dark hoods began walking down the streets. Quasimodo had landed right in the center of them.

"Come one, come all,

Leave you're looms and milking stools

Coop the hens and pen the mules!

Come one, come all,

Close the churches and the schools!

Today's the day for breaking rules!

Come and join the feast of-,"

"FOOLS!" exclaimed Clopin sliding out from between the legs of one of the men in robes. Quasimodo back up, frightened by the looks of it. Clopin came over and spun him around before jumping on a pole.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown

Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day

It's the day the devil in us gets released

It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest

Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!" Clopin sang happily running around chasing the bell ringer, who was trying to avoid Clopin, while other people enjoyed themselves to their extent. It almost looked like Clopin was purposely trying to sing to Quasimodo. There were so many thing happening at once I didn't know where to look. I noticed the bellringer fall into an orange tent after being 'can-canned' into another. Of course Clopin was part of it.

The crowd sang just as loud as ever.

"Topsy Turvy!"

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets," sang Clopin

"Topsy Turvy!"

"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets

Streaming in from Chartres to Calais

Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy

On the sixth of 'Januervy'

All because it's Topy Turvy Day!"

While the crowd sang I noticed a man, obviously Frollo, enter his carriage. Clopin noticed to because he ran right up to him placing a hand on Frollo's chest.

"Come one, come all

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance

See the myst'ry and romance," as he said this he nudged Frollo with his elbow before skipping of and returning to Quasimodo.

"Come one, come all

See the finest girl in France

Make an entrance to entrance

Dance la Esmeralda," Clopin had jumped up onto the platform and held his hand high above his head.

"Dance!" And Clopin through his fist down and dissolved into a puff of red smoke. In his place was Esmeralda, wearing a sultry red dress.

She danced around a bit before leaping towards Frollo and wrapping a purple scarf with a moon and star pattern on i, around his neck. She leaned into kiss his nose but danced away at the last second. She did a back wards cartwheel and jumped forward landing in a splits position. She got back up, grabbing a spear from one of the soldiers in the audience. She jabbed it into the wooden platform and spun around on it before landing backwards with her foot in the air and one arms stretched out. She nodded indicating she was done with her dance. The crowd erupted into applause. Clopin had joined her back onstage and began to sing again.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for

Here it is, you know exactly whats in store

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore

Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" Clopin pointed in the direction of a man sitting awkwardly in a sort of boxed in thrown.

"You all remember last years king?"

The man in the thrown belched loudly and I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"So make a face that's horrible and frightening

Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyles wing

For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools! WHY?"

The crowd joined in with Clopin.

"Topsy Turvy!"

"Ugly folks forget your shyness."

"Topsy Turvey!"

"You can soon be called you highness

Put your foulest features on display

Be the king on Topsy Turvey day!" Clopin and Esmeralda began pulling contestants on stage. I saw Esmeralda help Quasimodo onstage. I worked my way through to the front. Esmeralda had worked her way down the line and reached Quasimodo. I went to say something in protest but it was too late. Esmeralda reached to grab of his 'mask' but was shocked to see that what she saw before her was not the trickery of costume, but the reality of skin.

"That's no mask, that's his face!" yelled a person in the crowd.

"He hideous!" exclaimed another.

"He's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" I saw Frollo's eyes flicker with fury and outrage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, don't panic, we asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is, Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" cried Clopin, trying to keep things festive. It worked the crowd began to sing again and Quasimodo was placed onto of the thrown. A crown and scepter we given to him, officially making him the King of Fools.

"Quasimodo was placed on a pedastoole and the crowd cheered his name. Frollo, wasn't as joyful. he glowered and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"You think he's ugly now, watch this!" said a guard to my right. He threw a rotten tomato right and Quasimodo's face.

Shocked Quasimodo, wipes the juices from the right side of his cheek.

"No that's ugly!"

Soon other people began to throw items of food at him. Soon he was tide down with rope, as people still kept throwing food at him.

"Master, help me!" cried Quasimodo. I felt a sickening twinge of guilt twist in my chest.

I turned to the awful soldier beside me.

"Hey buddy," I said catching his attention. He turned to me and I hit him square in the nose, sending him backwards into his pal, knocking them both out completely. I some people gasp in shock. I turned myself towards the stage. Esmeralda had walked up there, in her now normal attire, and held a cloth to the poor hunchback's face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "This wasn't supposed to have happened."

Esmeralda bent down and wiped his face clean, long enough for Frollo to get out of his chair and point a long, lanky finger in her direction.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" yelled Frollo ferociously.

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

Esmeralda glared at Frollo and defiantly pulled a knife from a sheath tucked under her skirt and cut the poor hunchback free.

"How dare you defy me!" said Frollo menacingly

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." protested Esmeralda, now clenching her fists in fury.

"Silence!" cried Frollo shaking his finger.

"Justice!" cried Esmeralda throwing her fist in the air.

Frollo lowered his finger and glared at her with as much evil he could muster.

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool," Esmeralda retorted picking up the floppy jester crown. "The only fool I see, is you!" she shouted and threw the crown in Frollo's direction.

"Captain Pheobus, arrest her!" yelled Frollo and the man from earlier, who just happened to be the Captain of the Guard, snapped his fingers and motioned for the soldiers to capture her. She counted out ten of them and began to cry into a handkerchief before disappearing into and explosion of smoke.

"Witchcraft!" I heard Frollo say, and I turned around panicking. Where was she. If Frollo thought her little act of illusion was witchcraft, she would be killed. Witchcraft was blasphemous and it was against the law.

"Boys, over here," said Esmeralda mockingly. Her head was in a pile of food.

Suddenly felt two hands grab me around the waist and pull me out of the crowd. I almost screamed, but a I caught the site of a gloved hand and I knew it ws Clopin pulling me along.

"Come, Esmeralda can take care of herself. The other gypsies have returned home, and we must do the same!" said Clopin now pulling me by the hand.

"Clopin, slow down I can't run that fast!" I said almost tripping on a loose stone.

"You MUST!" said Clopin, running even faster than before. I tried my hardest to keep up but my lungs hadn't had this much excitement since I was little. I was out of shape and getting a wicked cramp in my stomach.

I groaned as the stabbing pain grew stronger. Clopin looked back and notice my expression. He slowed a bit.

"Rose, please! Guards will be on the rampage we have to get back. We'll be caught, or worse lead them to the Court of Miracles!" said Clopin pleadingly. I gripped my side and nodded. I could handle a bit of pain.

We ran the entire way to the Court of Miracles. My lungs on the verge of collapsing when we reached the cemetery. Clopin opened the tomb and I stepped inside. I had to hold onto the wall for support, but the steps were wet and slippery and I lost my balance, slipping and falling headfirst into the dark water below me.

"Rose?" asked Clopin as he heard the splash and then I heard him call my name more frantically. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head slowly.

"Ow," I said as a pain shot through my skull and my vision went black.


	5. King of Gypsies

**A/N: Alright this one is significantly shorted than the others so I apologize. I just want to make a quick note that Esmeralda's return to the Court of Miracles will take a little longer than it does in the movie, just cuz I want to touch on some stuff in between there. Special thanks to Queen O' Randomness and TheAngryPrincess13 for their lovely reviews. Enjoy**

I groaned. My head was pounding. It felt like it was hit with a cement block, and it was wet. I raised my hand to my forehead and felt a damp rag. I squinted as I opened my eyes, not used to the light. I heard voices to my left and I turned my head to see two figures standing behind a cloth curtain. I knew right away, by the hat, the one on the right was Clopin. The other was large and slightly taller than him. His hands were spread out in front of him as though her were trying to explain. Clopin nodded and the shadow of the larger man grew dimmer. I heard a sigh and four black fingers curled around the curtain's edge. He spread the curtain and walked inside, sporting a not so jovial expression.

"Clopin?" He was shocked to hear a voice.

His eyes flew to mine and he ran over to my bed.

"Rose! Mon cheri, you are awake!" he said pushing my hair off my face.

"Oui Clopin, I am," I said giving him a playful look.

"You've been out for almost a day now," he said sitting on a wooden stool beside the bed I was in.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up. Clopin placed a hand on my collar bone.

"You're in a sort of infirmary and don't get up, you had a very nasty fall, when's the last time your ran from a guard," he asked sitting back and crossing one leg over the other.

"That was," I said truthfully, relaxing onto the bed and placing my hands behind my head.

Clopin leaned forward.

"Really?" He asked astonished.

"Yes," I said turning my head to face him.

"Where were living before you came here?" he questioned resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on the back of his hands.

"Russia, I left here when I was four and half or so. I don't remember much of Paris."

"Why did you ever come back?"

"My parents died, I think, I honestly don't know what happened."

Clopin looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I got over it along time ago. You can't live in the past you know." I said throwing a plain white sheet of me. "Now help me up," I said holding my hand out.

"Rosaire you really shouldn't get out of bed."

"Rose," I corrected. "And I don't care." I saw Clopin grin, and took my hand helping me out of the bed. I clutched me head and grabbed a hold of his shoulder for balance.

"You're almost as persistent as me," said Clopin taking my arm and wrapping it around his neck and shoulders.

"Yep, no one can beat you when it come to being persistent."

Clopin chuckled and pulled back the curtain. A few people turned to look at me.

"By the way, how hard did you punch that guard in the nose?" asked Clopin grinning madly.

"You saw that?" I asked embarrassed.

"I think everyone saw that, you broke his nose, there's two gypsies Frollo's after now." Clopin was a little less joyful at the last part.

"So I can't leave here for a while then," I said glumly. Gypsies didn't do well inside stone walls, or any walls for the matter.

"Well, yes and no. You definitely can't go into the square for a while but there is a pasture just over the hill past this graveyard. You can always go out there."

My head shot up at the word pasture.

"Marion!" I exclaimed heading for the direction of the stable. When I got inside I heard Marion's familiar whinny. I went to pet her nose but she tossed her head away.

"Hey don't shun me I'm here to take you out. Want to go eat some yummy grass?" I asked smirking at her. Her eyes turned to me and she snorted in acceptance. I unhooked her and pulled her out of the stable.

"You planning on going out now?" asked Clopin following me out of the tomb.

"Why not, Marion needed fresh air and what better way to feel better than the wind whipping through your hair." I said pushing the slab off the opening. I glanced around before climbing out. Clopin still following behind me.

"But, things haven't settled down yet. There's still a ton of guards wandering about!" protested Clopin.

"Then be my bodyguard, you can protect me can't you?" I asked turning to look back at him. I batted my eye lashed and held my hands against my chest.

He sighed and followed along.

When we had reached the pasture I let Marion loose for a few minutes to graze. I sat on the soft grass and layed back.

"You know, I'm glad I came back. Paris is amazing and I've never felt so close to a place before. It's here that I feel like I belong."

Clopin sat beside me and leaned on his knees.

"Clopin, how is it such a beautiful city, could be ruined by such a horrible man. I can't remember when I walked the streets without fear."

"Mon cheri, I cannot give you an answer because I don't have one to give."

Marion came trotting back and layed on the grass in front of us.

"Well that's strange," I said studying my horse.

"What's strange?" asked Clopin looking in my direction.

"Do something for me," I said still staring at Marion.

"Rose what's going on?" said Clopin crossing his arms childishly.

"Go pat Marion's nose," I said averting my gaze from Marion and turning to Clopin.

"Wait... what, why?" He said even though he leaned towards Marion.

"Just do it," I said and Clopin reached out his hand. Marion turned her head towards Clopin and placed her nose under his palm.

"Why am I petting your horse?" he asked patting the mare's muzzle.

I raised and eyebrow, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Marion, what's gotten into you?" I asked getting up and snapping my fingers.

"What's wrong with your horse?" asked Clopin getting up as well.

"Marion doesn't like people. She would never have sat in front of us. She would have sat beside me, or not even come over. She likes you, which is really strange," I said.

Marion got up and whinnied.

"Oh really," said Clopin giving Marion a quick wink before walking over to me. "Maybe it's a sign," he said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe, you're not human," I suggested petting Marion's ears before leaping onto her back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Clopin placing his hands on his hips. But Marion had started to gallop before I could answer. I drove her full speed away from Clopin. The whoosh of cold January air flew around us, making my long red locks trail behind me. I turned Marion around heading back for Clopin.

"Ralentir," I commanded, and Marion slowed her gallop to a canter, her canter to a trot and then her trot to a walk. I held my hand to Clopin.

"Wanna ride?" I asked playfully and Clopin took my hand. I rode Marion out into the middle of the pasture. We rode along the river side, Clopin holding me around my waist.

"Would you like to go faster?" I asked.

"How much faster?" asked Clopin but I had already tapped Marion's thick side before he could gain his answer. We sped up to a counter, and I figured I wouldn't speed up any farther.

"You very skilled at this," he pointed out.

"My father taught me, She was his working horse. He loved her to death," I said slowing Marion down again.

"You miss them don't you," said Clopin, his grip around my waist tightening just the slightest bit.

"Everyday, I still miss them even if I've gotten over it." I said looking up at the sky.

"You can't fully get over it, if you still miss them, mon ami."

"Well, I was trying to, till you said something," I said sarcastically.

Clopin chuckled and released his grip.

"Clopin, has there been any news of Esmeralda?" I asked quietly.

"No, we are all worried, but please don't do anything reckless. She'll be fine. I've known her almost my whole life." I was shocked to feal a pang of jealousy in my chest when he said this. I stopped Marion and jumped off, Clopin following behind.

"You were great at the festival, by the way."

"Thank you, you enjoyed yourself then," he asked clasping his hands together and coming up to my side.

"For the most part yes, though I have to admit, Frollo scares me."

"He scares a lot of people, my dear," said Clopin now taking the lead. Marion was following behind.

"We should head back," he said. "It's still very dangerous."

I agreed and grabbed a hold of Marion. We rode her back to the Court of Miracles. After I tied her up I followed Clopin back to the infirmary. I got settled back into my bed after Clopin told me I was to stay here for a few days, just in case.

"Don't do anything too reckless while you're here," said Clopin getting up from the stool.

"I promise I wont wrestle with the pillows," I said sarcastically. He gave me a serious look and I sighed.

"Alright, nothing reckless," I said lying on my back.

"I'll come visit you later, but for now I have duties to attend to, after all I am the King of Gypsies."

I blinked at him and he gave me a quick wink before leaving the room.

"Great," I said flopping back onto my bed. "I've been harassing the King."

* * *

**French words:**

Mon Cheri - My dear

Oui - Yes

Ralentir - Slow down

Mon Ami - My friend


	6. Sanctuary

**A/N: Well to begin with this chapter was considerably shorter, about half this length but I took the time to make it longer for you guys. Also the word 'oui' will not be put under french words any more because I think we all know what it means. Also just a note, I'm actually leaving to Paris for a week where I will be able to experience the wonders of the Notre Dame, so if I have another chapter where Rose goes inside I will bring in some detail. Um I'm leaving Saturday and wont be back till the 23rd so no updates then, sorry. Enjoy :D**

I ended up sleeping for a full twelve hours before my body woke me up. I yawned and stretched my legs and toes before sitting up and stretching my arms. I flicked a clump of sleep from my eye and stood up. The cold stone made me shiver when my feet came in contact. I brushed off my skirts, straightening out any kinks and headed out of the infirmary. I drew back the curtain and came face to face with Clopin.

"Look's like you're awake. I brought you some bread and cheese, and I snagged a bottle of wine," he said proud of his accomplishment.

"Thank you Clopin," I said thankfully. I took the food from him and headed back to my 'hospital bed'. I sat cross legged and split the crispy roll in half. Clopin sat on the stool beside the bed and took the piece I handed him. I broke off a piece of cheese and places the rest on the bed. I took a bite of my bread.

"Clopin," I said after swallowing. "Did you steal all of it?"

"Only the wine, which is to be expected. I don't even know how peasant people can afford it."

I laughed a bit. It was true, wine was horribly expensive and only the higher paid peasants ever bought it.

"I appreciate you doing all this for me, but I don't want you stealing. Plus you should feed yourself."

"I do feed myself, but you need care to take of yourself as well. And since you're not supposed to leave I thought I'd bring the food to you."

I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you again."

"It is my pleasure," said Clopin, popping the cork from the neck of the bottle. He found a couple of glasses sitting on a old wooden end table across the room. He poured some into one and handed it to me. He poured a little for himself as well before setting the bottle on the end table beside my bed. I took a small sip, and sat the cup beside the wine bottle.

"So when did the doctor say I could leave?" I asked taking a bite from my cheese.

Clopin looked away.

"Any time you want," he said quietly. I stared at him questioningly.

"Wait, so I don't have to stay here?"

"You know it's nice outside today, you should take Marion out again. How about I go get her for you?" offered Clopin getting out of his seat. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

"I don't think so, why don't we finish our meal, and have a little chat."

Clopin gulped and sat down again.

"So you lied to me," I said calmly, roughly ripping apart the bread.

"Not exactly," said Clopin in protest.

"Then what exactly did you say Clopin," I said moving onto the cheese.

"Well, I said you should stay here for a few days," said Clopin nervously drumming his fingers together.

"But didn't the doctor say I could leave whenever I wanted?"

"We should really take advantage of the nice weather Rose."

"Clopin, stop changing the subject! Why can't I leave, I can stay in my room." I said angrily.

"It's easier to keep an eye on you in here. And if anything happens your already in the infirmary."

"I'm not a child, I've lived on my own for most of my life. I can take care of myself!" I yelled and stormed out of the infirmary.

_I can't believe him, thinking I'm going to get myself hurt. Sorry but I don't need a babysitter._

I climbed out of the tomb not even bothering to check if anyone was around. I walked along the river and straight towards the square. There was no trace a festival had even existed. The tolls of the bells caught my attention. This was probably the first time I had heard them clearly. They chimed in harmony and I caught myself staring up at the bell tower.

"You there, gypsy, you are under arrest for the assault of a soldier!"

I turned to see three guards heading my way.

"Not today," I said and began to run. I heard their armor clanking close behind me. Peasants watched curiously as I ran from the guards. I pushed my way past people, looking for a good place to hide. I looked back, just to see how close they were. I couldn't see any of them.

"What, they gave up?" I asked myself still looking around. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and yanked my hair, pulling me back.

"Well, well, well, look what I've caught."

I turned slowly at the one voice I really didn't want to hear.

"F-F-Frollo," I whispered, my eyes widening in fear.

"Yes gypsy, and you're going to tell me where the Court of Miracles is." He said smiling menacingly.

I suddenly lost all fear and replaced it with anger. "Never," I said glaring.

"Bravery will get you nowhere, child."

_Again with the whole child deal. _I jerked my arm free from his grasp and faced him.

"Maybe not, but it will certainly buy me time," I said making a run for it, heading straight for the cathedral. It wasn't the best plan but at least I could claim sanctuary. I heard Frollo's horse galloping behind me. He was catching up, and I began to doubt if I would reach the cathedral in time. I headed up the stone steps and pushed the large wooden doors far enough for me to slip in. I heard Frollo shout angrily. I ran as far from the door as I could even though I was in the church.

"My child, what seems to be the matter.

_For crying out loud!_

"A lot of things but at the moment, Frollo."

"Do not worry, he cannot harm you in here. Frollo learned many years ago to respect the sanctity of the church.

I sat in a pew.

"Well looks like I'm stuck here for a while," I said leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe someone in here could be of help to you," he said, just before walking off.

Sighing I sat up. Placing my hands and bowing my head I did the only thing I could think of at a time like this.

"Dear God, I'm sorta new at this whole praying thing, but if you can hear me, that would be great. I probably shouldn't be doing this, since I'm an outcast and all but please listen. For many years my people have been terrorized by people like Frollo, unable to live a normal life among people. If you can't help us I don't think anyone will. I don't ask for anything, I can survive on my own. But there are so many out there who can't. Aren't we all your children? Shouldn't we all be able to live like everyone else. Please if there's anything you can do, help us. Amen"

I kept my head bowed even after I had prayed, hoping, wishing, God could hear my prayer. I looked around. There were many peasants in the cathedral bowing before a large white statue of what seemed to be Jesus. I walked past them, exploring the cathedral. There were paintings and stained glass windows everywhere. I stared in awe at the marvelous architecture. The walls were even works of art, with all there engravings and decorative borders. I found a large staircase surrounded by candles sitting in long iron holders. I climbed the staircase cautiously, peeking around the corners to get a better view of what was in front of me. I came to a large wooden door covered with black iron detailing. I turned the handle and stepped inside. There was now an old wooden staircase replacing the ones made of stone. I headed up farther until I reached a wooden platform with more stairs. I saw a rainbow of light sparkling ahead.

"Hello?" I asked climbing the smaller set of stairs and stepping onto the platform. Above me were giant golden bells, all of which were different sizes. I stared in awe. I was in the bell tower. Which meant, this is where Quasimodo lived.

"Hello?" I asked again. "Um, I'm not hear to disturb you, I just happened to come up here by chance. I'll leave if you want me to."

"You don't have to leave," came a voice from behind. I turned around and gasped. Quasimodo stood behind me.

"Sorry," he said covering his face. I took his hands and placed them away from his face.

"You don't scare me, you just caught me off guard," I said smiling. His features were what you would call monstrous. I protruding brow covering most of his left eye. A large, misshapen nose. But it was the large hump that caught my attention. It made him look like he was bent over.

"You live up here all by yourself?" I asked. He nodded in response. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay to talk to me, I wont hurt you." I stood and straightened my skirt.

"So you ring the bells, I heard them for the first time this morning. It was lovely."

"Thank you," said Quasimodo. I walked towards what looked like a miniature version of Paris. There was a model of the Notre dame, and wooden carvings of the villagers below.

"Did you make these?"

"Most of them," he said shrugging. I smiled picking up a figurine that looked like Esmeralda.

"Looks just like her," I said leaning back against the table.

"Thank you, would you like to see the bells?" he offered. I turned and smiled.

"Sure," I said and followed him up yet another staircase. I smiled in astonishment at the amount of bells up there.

Quasimodo introduced me to the bells, each of them with their own name.

"Would you like to see more?"

I smiled in response and followed him out into the balcony. I gazed in awe at the magnificent view of the sun setting behind the river.

"It's so beautiful."

I sighed, leaning against the stone ledge. I noticed three gargoyles placed in an un-orderly fashion around the balcony.

"Who are they," I asked pointing towards them.

"They're my friends," said Quasimodo.

I walked over and knelt down in front of the tallest one.

"What are their names," I asked stroking the hard stone with my fingers.

"Well that one is Victor," he said motioning to the one I was in front of. "That one there is Hugo and the other is Laverne."

I stood and crossed my arms now staring into the dark blue sky of night.

"You're very lucky Quasimodo. You have all this space to yourself. It must be wonderful."

Quasimodo didn't say anything and when I looked at him, his expression looked almost crestfallen.

"Quasi?" I asked walking over to him.

He looked at me and smiled. I sat on the edge of the balcony.

"So Frollo, he takes care of you," I asked swinging my feet back and forth.

"Yes, he took me in when no one else would."

I frowned.

"You should come with me, come to the Court of Miracles." I said looking up at the stars.

"Oh no, I couldn't. Frollo would be furious, and I never want to go out there again."

I sighed and slid off the ledge.

"I should be going," I said walking back towards Quasi's room. I stopped about halfway and frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't just leave, I could get caught again. I need to find a way out that's not so obvious."

"I can help you," said Quasimodo. I blinked at him.

"How?"

"I can carry you down," he offered and I smiled.

"Thank you very much Quasimodo," I said. He lifted me into his arms and flung himself over the edge. Grabbing the gargoyles that decorated the cathedral, he propelled himself lower. We reached a ledge close enough for me to jump down from. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you very much for this Quasimodo." And I turned to jump down.

"Wait," said Quasi and I turned to face him.

"Oui?"

"What's your name?" he asked. I grinned at him.

"Rosaire," I said and jumped down. I gave him a quick wave before running off into the night. I expected a huge harassment from Clopin when I returned. I kept out of all the main roads and made my way back to the river. I jogged to the cemetery. I opened the slab and barely got inside when Clopin grabbed my ankle.

"What on earth were you thinking!" he cried pinning my to the cold steps. I sighed

"I wasn't thinking, sorry that I had a dumb moment out there, but I'm fine so let me go."

"Rose this isn't a joke, if you'd have been caught, you don't know what its like!"

"For your information, I was caught," I said and Clopin's eyes grew wide.

"You got away?" he asked in amazement.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here," I said annoyed.

"What happened."

"Well guards tried to put me under arrest. I ran from them. Frollo caught me, I ran from him. I claimed sanctuary in the Notre dame, and I escaped, with some help from a new friend."

Clopin crossed his arms angrily.

"What happened when Frollo caught you," he asked suspiciously.

"He asked me where the Court of Miracles was."

"What did you tell him?" he questioned impatiently.

"I told him that it was located in this gross underground catacomb in the cemetery just outside the village." Clopin almost died when I said this.

"Clopin, you don't honestly think I'd tell him where it is," I said in disbelief. "I'm not going to betray you like that."

"So he still doesn't know?" he asked.

"No your secret is still safe with me," I said giving him a peck on the cheek to shut him up.

"Now, I'm tired and would like to sleep, _in my own bed_," I said as I peeled his arms off me and walked away.


	7. Your Wish Is My Command

**A/N: This is going to be my last update till I come back so I'm leaving it at a part where you all are going to hate me :D. Um on a side note the song to the lyrics Rose sings is called 'Papa can you hear me' and I thought it fit well so lemme know what you think. I will describe what the outfits look like later but for now you'll have to use your imagination. Once I have them drawn out, I will add the link in the story, right here in the author note section. Again this one was originally shorter and then I decided to add more. Enjoy  
**

I had barely gotten to my room when I was tackled to the ground from behind.

"ACK!" I cried as I landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"Glad your back," said Clopin picking himself off me and skipping back to his bed. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"The hell?" I lifted myself from the dirty ground and dusted off my skirts. That's when I noticed my clothing had many rips and stains.

"Wow aren't I a sight for sore eyes," I said in disgust. I pinched a bit of fabric and held it out. The bottoms had become tattered and they were covered with dark mud stains.

"Guess it's time for a new outfit," I sighed and tossed the curtain aside. In the morning I would find some fabric and make myself a new outfit, but for now I needed sleep and I was planning on enjoying my own bed.

I don't know how many hours of sleep I got, but I did sleep well. I heard some voices outside and I drew back the curtain. I figured today might be a good day to just go outside with Marion. I went to Clopin's room to find him, actually doing nothing. He was just staring at his little puppet.

"Clopin," I said softly, he looked up and grinned at me.

"Well what may I ask is the pleasure?" he asked getting up, placing his cute little puppet on his bed.

"Actually I was wondering, do you happen to have, I don't know, like, old fabrics that you don't have a use for?" He stared at me blankly.

"Why whatever for?" He asked

"It's nothing, I just want to know, you're being awfully nosy," I said Crossing my arms and pouting.

"We do have a seamstress, I think she's in the next room over. Her names Cosette. She can probably helpl you with any needs you have," said Clopin. His face showed sign of confusion and I had to stop myself from giggling at his unbearable cuteness.

"Merci, Clopin."

I wandered to the next curtained room, where a found an old, withered woman holding a peice of material in her hands. She was sewing the bottom of it.

"Are you Cosette?" I asked walked towards her. She looked up at me and smiled a semi-toothless grin, her skin stretching to it's extent.

"Oui, mademoiselle, I am, what may I do for you," she asked in and old rickety voice.

"I was hoping you could help me find some fabrics, I want to make myself a new ensemble."

The old woman got up slowly, holding her back as she bent forwards to grab a cane that couldn't be any older than she was. She walked towards a dusty cupboard and opened the creaky doors. Inside were piles upon piles of untouched, neatly folded fabrics. I smiled

"Pick anything you'd like I'll set a needle and thread spool on the stool there, I'll find you a measuring tape." She waddled off in a separate direction. All the fabrics consisted of many bright colors. I fingered through them, with any hope of finding colors that weren't too jovial. A though crossed me mind just then and I picked out a few brightly colored fabrics and set them aside. I fingered through the giant pile once more before coming across a few colors that wouldn't attract a lot of attention to myself. I grabbed them and added them to my pile of other fabrics. The old woman had already returned and had sat the measuring tape on the stool as well as a pair of scissors.

"Thank you," I said again and grabbed all my supplies before heading to the stables.

Marion whinnied joyfully when she saw me. I untied her and set the fabrics on her back.

"Lets go outside today, shall we?" I asked her and she tossed her head up and down in response. I handed her a fist full of oats I had scooped from a sack on the corner. She lapped it up happily as I led her our of the stable. She headed out of the Court of Miracles and into the bright sunlight outside. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight and the river water sparkled magnificently in the sun. I led Marion over to a taller patch of grass and sat my supplies and myself down. I lied the fabric in front of me. I planned to make a new everyday outfit as well as something a little extra for Clopin. Marion lay in the grass beside me and nuzzled her head into the soft ground.

"God, Oh God,

May the light,

Illuminate the night,

The way your spirit illuminates my soul," I sang softly to myself. I began cutting the fabric after precisely going through all the measure ments.

"Papa, can you hear me?

Papa, can you see me?

Papa, can you find me in the night?

Papa, are you near me?

Papa, can you hear me?

Papa, can you help me not be frightened?" I began sewing together the torso area, threading the needle through millions of time, counting each stitch.

"Looking at the skies, I seem to see a million eyes

Which ones are yours?

Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye

And closed its doors?

The night is so much darker

The wind is so much colder

The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone" I slowly added the sleeves and attached the bodice.

"Papa, please forgive me

Try to understand me

Papa, don't you know I had no choice?

Can you hear me praying?

Anything I'm saying

Even though the night is filled with voices?" I began so sew the underskirt onto the torso.

"I remember ev'rything you taught me

Ev'ry book I've ever read

Can all the words in all the books

Help me to face what lies ahead?" I finally added on the over layer to the skirt. I held the article of clothing in front of me before snipping the thread.

"The trees are so much taller

And I feel so much smaller

The moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright

Papa, how I love you

Papa, how I need you

Papa, how I miss you kissing me goodnight" I held the cloth to my chest and bowed my head. Sighing I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed.

"That was beautiful," said Clopin resting his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, cheeks stained with soft warm tears.

"I don't think I'm over it yet," I said feeling my eyes become drunk with tears.

Clopin bent on his knees and held his arms out towards me. I squeezed my eyes together and grabbed him, wrapping my arms around him. I sobbed heavily into his chest, and I felt him gently patting my back.

"It's not fair, what do they have against us, we are the same as everyone else. Why does god only favor a few and not all? What have we done to deserve this?" I cried squeezing him harder.

"Rose, again I have no answer. We haven't done anything that we don't deserve. This is the life we lead and we can't turn back."

I sighed and moved back. I scowled towards the ground. Clopin had reached out towards the clothing. He held it up to examine it.

"It's beautiful," he said admiring my work.

"Thank you," I said wiping my nose.

"I know where I'll send my linens to when they need some fixing," he said smiling a very toothy grin in my direction.

"Why don't you just ask Cosette?" I asked puzzled, after she was the seamstress.

"She an old windbag, and she likes to sniff the fabrics, she's actually a little scarier than Frollo," he said scrunching his nose in disgust. I let out a poor sniffling laugh, and Clopin looked at me funny.

"She seemed normal to me," I said folding my new outfit in half.

Clopin leaned forward to my ear, "She's not what she seems," he said smoothly and his breath on my ear sent a small shiver down my spine. I felt my cheeks flush and I ducked my head lower, pretending I was looking over my clothes.

"Rose, what's this fabric for?" he asked holding up a bright pink silky fabric.

"It's a surprise," I said winking and picked up the rest of my belongings. I took the fabric from Clopin's hands and added to the pile in my arms.

"I'm hungry, can we find lunch?" I asked looking out over the river towards the square. Clopin followed my gaze and frowned.

"Rose you know it isn't safe," he said and I smiled.

"Well then, you go get it for me and I'll wait here."

Clopin put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Agreed, anything you might like?" he asked.

"Well, if you can, I could really go for a nice hot roll, fresh from the baker's, and perhaps some grapes. And maybe an apple and some cheese."

Clopin chuckled and removed his hat and bowed.

"Your wish is my command," he said and skipped off towards the square.

I smiled grabbing the bright pink fabric and placed it out in front of me. I lay the tape measure across it and made a small cut. I made the top section first. sewing on a few details to it. Then I started the bottom, measuring and making incisions until I completely cut out the design. I sewed the waist together and added more details to the bottom, the same sort that matched the top. lastly I made a few little arm decals. I snipped the last of the thread and tucked the rest of the spool in my pocket. Gathering the scrap pieces of fabric I tucked them into Marion's pouch on the side of her saddle.

"I did a good job," I said admiring my outfits as I stood. I heard a yell, and I looked up to see Clopin heading towards me with his hands full of food. I laughed at the site.

Gathering the outfits and draping them over Marion's back I led her over to Clopin and helped him with the food. He got everything I asked for.

"Jeez you sneaky beggar, how did you ever run off with all this," I said jokingly.

"I'm not a beggar, I'm very skilled with my persuasion, that and I have magnetic fingers," he said wiggling his fingers in front of me. I laughed and took a bite of cheese.

"Well come one we might as well get back, are you all finished here?" he asked and I nodded. We walked back slowly to the Court, without a word. Once inside I tied Marion up and we headed back to Clopin's room. We set the food on a round wooden table and snacked.

"So why did you follow me?" I asked after I finished a mouthful.

"I was curious, I don't like being left in the dark about things, what's with the new outfit," he asked slyly.

"Well I felt like I needed a change. Not to mention I could use a new outfit, this one's, well it's seen better days," I said sighing picking apart loose threads.

I grabbed a roll and a chunk of cheese.

"Well Clopin, thank you for the meal, see you later," I said getting up. I felt a smooth gloved hand wrap itself around my wrist.

"You can't just leave, after I risked an arm and a leg to get you all this food!" said Clopin hurt. He pouted and I cast him a sideways glance.

Raising an eyebrow I leaned on his shoulder.

"What must I do to repay you, kind sir."

Clopin was quick, he grabbed my right arm and turned me towards him. And just like that his lips were on mine. Just as soon as it happened it ended and my fingers reached towards my lips. They tingled, and I felt my cheeks flush. I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

"I think that'll suffice," he said grinning madly.

"You idiot," I said, finally coming to my senses and whacking him playfully on the head, knocking his hat off. I stormed out of his room, tossing the curtain away. As I left I lifted my fingers to my lips once more. The beautiful tingling sensation still remained.


	8. Return

**A/N: Okay I'm super sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's crappy. I originally had this written on paper and I lost it. When I tried to recreate it I didn't like what I had though up so I rewrote everything except for the first few sentences. Everything after her waking up it completely different lol. Anyway please enjoy.**

** P.S. I love feed back, and thank you to everyone who's subscribed to my story and added it as their favorite story. It makes me happy to know my story has some fans. ^_^**

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind raced and I couldn't focus on anything but the 'incident'. Yes that is what I have concluded it to be, and incident. I had gone to see Marion before hand. She was resting in a hay patch and I sat beside her. I gently rubbed her broad neck and she huffed in my direction.

"Marion," I had said, "be thankful you aren't a human, life is complicated."

She snorted and chomped on a clump of straw.

"My point," I said before I left.

Now I was lying on my bed with my arm resting over my eyes. I squeezed them shut and pounded the bed with my fist, groaning in the process. I took a glance over at Esmeralda's bed. I sighed and turned over facing away.

_Esmeralda, I hope your safe, please come back to us soon._

Slowly I turned away from her section of the room and curled myself completely under the blankets.

I must has fallen asleep because, when I opened my eyes the room was generally brighter than normal. I heard voices mashed together in upbeat decibels. I left the room to face everyone running around frantically and freaking out at one another. I saw Clopin trying to reassure people, or at least that's what it looked like. I walked up to him and tapped his arm.

"Not right now Rosaire," he said, and I was taken aback that he hadn't used my nickname.

Something wasn't right.

"Clopin," I said trying harder this time to get his attention.

He turned to me and sighed.

"Please, not right now."

"Clopin, tell me whats going on!" I argued

He lifted a gloved hand to his head and rubbed his brow.

"Gypsies have been captured," He said and the air caught in my throat.

"Do you think?" I couldn't finish my sentence. My head spun with worry.

"It's possible," said Clopin solemnly

I could have cried right then and there if it weren't for the fact that some one interrupted our conversation.

"Sir, there are more than we thought." Any other time I would have pulled a joke on the 'sir' comment but now wasn't the time.

"Clopin, we need to find them," I said sternly. I could tell he didn't want to risk anymore of us, but he wanted to find those of us who were missing. He sighed and took a quick glance in my direction.

"Dion, get together most of the men, make sure they are fit to fight. I want you to look for any survivors." He turned to me.

"Rose, stay here."

"What!" I exclaimed, "I can't just stay here, not when there are so many gypsies who could be killed!"

"I'm sorry Rose but it's safe for you here," he said and turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"Clopin, no, this isn't fair!" But he turned to face me and his dark eyes were stern.

"Rose, my decision is final."

I took a step back, suddenly frightened by his appearance. He wasn't his happy joyful self. He was cold and angry and full of grief.

"I'm sorry," I said holding back tears and ran back to my room.

"ROSE!" he called after me, but I was already in my room and I didn't want to look at him. I was upset I couldn't help, and I didn't want him to see me acting like a crybaby.

I layed on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Esmeralda, I want to know your safe," I sobbed. I heard the flap of my room open and I turned my face away from it. I knew it was Clopin, he was going to try to make things better.

"Rose, look, I'm sorry you can't go but I can't risk another life."

"You let the men go but not the women? Why can't I have a chance, I've taken care of myself since I was 15. Clopin, I don't understand why your so set on not letting me be apart of something that means a lot to me."

I heard him sigh and the bed sank, indicating he sat down.

"Rose, things are complicated. But as long as Frollo doesn't know your whereabouts the better," he said, and he had a point.

"I know, it's just- what if she's hurt? What if, what if Frollo has her, we have to find her," I sighed. I don't understand why I felt so strong towards her. I felt like it was my duty to protect her, ever since the first day we met. Maybe it was because we both had the same fire burning in us. We both wanted to be free, free of the enemies grasp. We both wanted to make a difference, we didn't want to stand by and let bad things happen. Whatever the case was she was like a sister to me and I wanted to get her back.

"I understand you care for Esmeralda, but please stay here. If not for me, then do it for her."

I gave into reason and adjusted my body so I could see him. His head was down and he look utterly miserable, and I suddenly felt guilty for putting him through more than he needed right now. I decided now would be an okay time to crack a joke.

"Well if all goes well, you can treat me to dinner," I said trying to sound more cheerful. I saw a small smile play at his lips before he lifted himself off the bed. He bent down next to me.

"It would be my pleasure," he said, and kissed my forehead. I felt the familiar heat rise to my cheeks and my body was engulfed in a warm flame.

Clopin left, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I had to entertain myself while I waited for news to come back about the captives. I slid into my dancing outfit. the soft hot pink fabric brushed against my tanned skin. I spun around letting the fabric flow in the breeze I created. I figured if anything could make time go by faster it would be dancing. I jolted my hips from side to side in a sensual motion. I waved my arms in unison with my body. I worked my way across the floor, silently singing to myself. I didn't take long for my voice to grow louder and my movements become more lively. I spun around, using the effects of the skirt to it's fullest. The material flew around my thighs, fluttering like butterfly wings. My hair whipped around my face as I spun again. I felt the strap on my left shoulder slightly slide down from the amount of movement. I was caught up in the moment and didn't realize I had an audience. I stopped dancing immediately when I saw Clopin standing in the door way. I lifted the strap back onto my shoulder and stared at him. Embarrassed I sat on the edge of my bed and ended up slipping onto the floor. With a quick squeak and a large thump I had hit the dusty ground, hard. Clopin came over and helped me up.

"So, you sing, make clothing and now you dance, what is there that you can't do."

"Not a lot," I said almost truthfully. "I needed to learn a lot of skills when I was on my own."

"Well you're a very good dancer," he said and I looked down.

"I'm not that good, Esmeralda is much better, she looks like a goddess when she dances."

"I couldn't do that," he said and I looked up at him.

"I can't tell stories like you can."

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I guess your right."

I suddenly realized that there must have been a reason for him to show up.

"Clopin, did you want something?" I asked and his expression faltered.

"Yes, we found the captives, they're being held in the Palace of Justice. We found them two hours after we started the search."

I blinked. Two Hours?

"I've been dancing for two hours?!" I exclaimed. Who knew.

"I guess so," said Clopin, chuckling lightly.

"Wait did you find Esmeralda?"

Clopin shook his head.

"Those who found the captives, said they didn't see her."

I felt a weight on my chest lift. At least Frollo didn't have her. But I was still worried. If she wasn't with Frollo, where was she.

"Clopin what are we gonna do about the captives?"

"I don't know yet. We need to figure out a plan to sneak into the palace of justice without being caught. From there we can save as many gypsies as we can before someone finds out we're there. We'll go back for the rest when we can strike up another unexpected break in."

The flap of my room flew open revealing a young gypsy boy no older than the age of 12.

"Clopin, sir. Esmeralda's returned!"


	9. Captured

**A/N: Alright another quick update.. which again is late a night, or morning in this case since it's like 12:30am right now. God I have not life, or sleep pattern for that matter. Anyway I thought I'd tell you all that when I was at the Notre Dame I was actually confronted by Gypsies. They were actually the scariest thing my whole trip. The begged us for money. One of them put a 'curse' on my friend but nothing actually happened, just a few frightened tears. Any way. The cathedral was BEAUTIFUL. I saw the 'Slughter of innocence' fresco Esmeralda walks by in the actual movie during the song 'God Help The Outcasts'(at least I think I did). I couldn't visit the bell tower because we were only there for two days but I do have some wonderful pictures of it which I will provide a link soon on my profile. All the windows including the two or three(can't remember) rose windows were all destroyed and replaced, which sucks but they were still really pretty. I think they were destroyed during the revolution(I think thats what out guide said) don't shoot me if I'm wrong. Any way sorry for the long authors note. Enjoy reading and I hope you all have a great Easter. **

"What!" we both exclaimed together and we followed the young boy to the hostpital wing.

Esmeralda was lying in a bed and the nurse was tending to minor scraps. Other than that she didn't look extremely hurt so I figured she hadn't been tortured. She was sleeping and her expression was peaceful. I felt an overwhelming rush of happiness when I saw her. She was safe and back home with us. Clopin seemed happeir as well. We both walked over to her and sat on either side of her bed. The nurse and the young boy had left us. I smiling so much my cheeks hurt.

"God, Esmeralda, what took you so long," I spoke quietly, brushing back loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Well, I must say that's a relief," said Clopin watching Esmeralda sleep.

"I'm so glad she's back, I kept thinking she was caught and then the recent news only brought more worry."

Clopin nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'd better start coming up with a plan to rescue our fellow people," he said and for the first time I began to realize how hard it must be for Clopin to be the King. He had to deal with every-ones problems and put everyone first. He had to make sure everyone was safe and lead his people through times like this. I couldn't imagine myself doing his job. Clopin had left the infirmary and I sat there with Esmeralda a while longer before I left as well. I headed to the stable and found Marion lying in a corner. She whinnied when she saw me and stood up. I rubbed her nose and pressed my forehead against it. I felt her hot breath flow from her nostrils onto my face. She wanted to go outside for some exercise, but I couldn't bring her out.

"I'm sorry, it's not safe for me to go outside. You going to have to stay here just like me until every-thing's figured out."

Marion snorted like she understood and moved back a little before lying down again. She munched on a pile of oats. I sat beside her and rested my head on her stomach. Her slow breathing and steady heart beat relaxed me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a nap.

I awoke with a start. Someone and shook me awake. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I noticed Esmeralda standing in front of me. She smiled at me.

"Esmeralda!" I gasped as I threw my arms around her. After almost knocking her over I straigtened myself up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why did you take so long, we were all so worried, what happened while you were away." I had so many question to ask and they all came out in a jumble. She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I was saved by the bell ringer, he was so kind to me, he helped me escape the bell tower. I couldn't risk coming back here and revealing our hiding place, so I found refuge with a kind family not far from here.

"I was coming back from their orchard when I found Frollo confronting them. He put them under house arrest and prepared to burn the house to the ground. The captain of the guard, Pheobus saved them. He was about to be killed, when I threw a rock or Frollo's horse. Phoebus managed to escape for only a moment before he was short with an arrow and fell over the side of the bridge leading to town. I saved him once Frollo had disappeared and brought him to Quasimodo with some help by a few stronger peasants. I knew he'd be safe there. I couldn't stay long because Frollo was coming. Me and Djali had to escape the bell tower quickly and while we were running we bumped into a couple of soldiers. Djali helped get rid of them. Any way that's where the scratches came from. But I'm safe now, and I'm glad to know your safe too. I overheard people talking about how Frollo wants to capture both of us. It's funny you come here one day and your in trouble the next."

I laughed, it was true. I wasn't one to stay out of trouble.

"Well now that we're safe I wonder if Clopin will let me go above ground."

"Don't count on it. Frollo's furious and intends to wipe out the entire gypsy population," said Esmeralda crossing her arms.

I bent down and gave Marion a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll take you out soon I promise."

I turned to Esmeralda and sighed.

"Well might as well find something to eat."

Her and I left the stable and gathered up some fruit and bread that was stored in a small cabinet near out room. We went inside and sat the food on a wooden table. There were two small loves a bread a hand full of grapes and an apple. I took my bread and the grapes and she took the apple.

I was just about finished my loaf of bread when Djali burst in and brayed at Esmeralda and me. We followed him out of out room to see a huge crowd surrounding a wooden platform with two nooses attached. Clopin was standing on top of the platform beside two men. I gasped.

Quasimodo and that Phoebus guy were about to get hanged. We pushed our way through the crowd.

"We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all.

So your going to hang!" said Clopin wrapping his hands around the lever that would drop the wood from beneath Quasimodo and Phoebus.

"CLOPIN, DON'T!" I cried just before he pulled back. Esmeralda was already making her way up the steps to free the ropes around their necks.

"These men aren't spies they're our friends!" she said angrily. She took the ropes from around the necks and un-gagged them.

"Why didn't that say so?" asked Clopin innocently.

"We DID say so!" the said angrily no that they could speak.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Quasimodo also helped me get me out of the cathedral," I said helping to prove her point.

"We came to warn you!" exclaimed Phoebus getting every ones attention. I stood by Clopin and listened to what he had to say.

"Frollo's coming, Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

I heard the entire crowd gasp in fear. Some already started to run and pack things up.

"The let's waste no time, we must leave immediately" called Esmeralda taking on a leadership role.

Gypsies everywhere began scurrying to pack their things. We all climbed down to the ground and I watched as Esmeralda gave Pheobus a grateful hug.

"You took a terrible risk coming here, it may not exactly show but we're grateful."

I saw Quasimodo turn away with a sad look on is his face. Phoebus must have noticed as well because he came over and patted his back.

"Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo. Without his help I would have never have found my way here."

"Nor would I!" came a voice from behind us. We turned in horror as Frollo stood in the entrance way, surrounded by guards. All of us were captured within seconds.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last," he said and then turned to Quasi, "Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"What are you talking about!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"So this is where you've been hiding, my dear," said Frollo stroking my chin. I jolted my head away in disgust.

"Without Quasimodo leading the way I could have never have found you."

"Your a liar," said Esmeralda angrily, knowing for a fact Quasimodo would never rat us out.

"And look what else I've caught in my net," said Frollo turning to Phoebus. "Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that," he turned to face the crowd, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend."

"Lock them up," he said to the guards.

The last thing I remember was calling out to Clopin and watching Quasimodo being dragged off until I felt a sickening pain in the back of my head and then everything went dark.


	10. Into The Sunlight

**A/N: So I've noticed I haven't used French words in a while, sorry for the lack of creativity lol. Anyway, I almost decided to end the story here just because it kind of fits. But I'm leaving it up to you guys. I'll write more chapters and get more into detail about Clopin and Rosaire's relationship, or I can leave it the way it is. I'm starting on a Jack Sparrow story and a Max Goof story if any of you are interested. The might be Hercules story if I'm up to it. I'll keep you posted when I start. So please enjoy the next chapter for Kiss From A Rose.**

Things went by quickly the next morning.

I awoke in a dungeon, and I was alone. Esmeralda was no where around, or any gypsies for that matter. I was dragged outside by two men in armor. I met up with Esmeralda hardly a moment after and was tied to a large wooden pole on the middle of a platform. Esmeralda was tied beside me and and that's when I saw everyone. They were all crammed into cages. Clopin stared at me in horror and I felt a pang in my chest. Guards threw hay stacks at our feet and panic struck. We were both going to be burned at the stake. Frollo walked onto the platform and fear hit me hard.

"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft and the prisoner Rosaire has been found guilty against the assault of a soldier and had refused to face the proper charges. The sentence: death!" Frollo shouted to the crowds.

Everyone was cheering. Some were against it others were all for it.

Frollo leaned in next to Esmeralda.

"The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire." he said and I saw Esmeralda's face turn to disgust. She narrowed her eyes and spat on his cheek, choosing her answer. Frollo wiped it clean and faced the crowd

"The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger," said Frollo before turning to me and I felt my stomach drop.

"How about you, you can save everyone here if you agree to be my slave."

I looked around at everyone's faces. Everyone was in danger and I could save them all if I agreed. They could all go free. I saw Quasimodo chained between two columns atop the Notre Dame. Frollo must have placed him there so he could see Esmeralda burn. It showed just how horrible a man he was, but he gave me choice. Clopin could see I was about to make a decision and his eyes screamed out no. I gave him back a glance to say I was sorry and turned to Frollo.

"If I say yes, will you let Esmeralda go free as well as everyone else?" I asked holding my ground as best I could.

"You drive a hard bargain, Your friend there deserves to die under the right of the law. But you would risk your life to save her, very loyal," said Frollo pondering his response.

"I guess I could make an exception."

"The I agree," I said. Gasps were made and I felt the ropes be cut from my wrists. But something wasn't right. Frollo grabbed a burning torch and dropped it down to the pile of straw. I stared in horror as the straw was quickly engulfed in flames.

"What did you do!" I cried. Esmeralda stared at me on horror as the fire grew closer to her bare feet.

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" cried Frollo raising his fist to the crowd. I lunged at Frollo in outrage only to my pulled back into the arms of a guard.

"You honestly think I would let her live, you are sadly mistaken," said Frollo triumphantly. In the distance I heard the bells ringing. I look up to see Quasimodo break free of the chains holding him and swing down from a rope.

"I don't think so!" I said and stepped backwards onto the guards toe. I raised my now loosened fist and swung backwards hitting him in the nose. Quasimodo reached the platform and freed Esmeralda from the ropes. He took the burning plank she was tied to and swung it at the oncoming soldiers. Just by chance the rope swung back and Quasi caught it in his hand.

"Quasimodo," growled Frollo angrily.

Quasimodo reached the top of the cathedral and stood in front of the large rose window. He lifted Esmeralda up and held her above his head.

"Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!!" he cried and the crowd cheered. I was so distracted by Quasimodo's heroic deed that I was caught off guard when Frollo grasped my wrist and pulled me towards his carriage.

"Captain!" he called to a nearby guard.

_Captain? That must mean Phoebus was replaced, and rather quickly at that._

"Sir?"

"Seize the cathedral!" ordered Frollo, as he dragged me along. I was almost shoved inside when a huge beam fell and crushed the carriage. Frollo's horse ran off. I took my chance and ran.

"Get back here gypsy!" He called out after me, but I didn't listen I just kept running.

The guards Frollo originally ordered to seize the cathedral and run off. Frollo turned to the soldiers guarding the cage Phoebus and ordered them to break the door down with the beam that had fallen. Two of the guards ran off while the last one stayed. I saw Phoebus grab the guard around the neck and bonk him on the head with his fist. As they guard fell to the ground in a daze Phoebus grabbed the keys attached to the back of the guards armor. He unlocked the cage and climbed on top of it.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!?"

"NO!" I screamed with he crowd. I ran to Phoebus and grabbed the keys. Quickly I jogged around, unlocking the cages holding the prisoners, with some help from the townsfolk.

When I reached Clopin's cage he almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Rose how could you risk your life like that for the safely of all these people! You could be dead right now or worse, Frollo could make you do unimaginable things!" he said. His words meant he was worried but the way he spoke them were filled with excitement. We ran off and started fighting with the soldiers. I kept Clopin's back as we took down two soldiers. I saw Phoebus impair a guards vision and he fell face down behind his horse.

"Achilles, sit," commanded Phoebus and his horse sat on the guards head. The entire town square was filled with screams and shouts. People were fighting everywhere. But the air was filled with changed. Maybe just maybe, this rebellion would lead to a new future among gypsies.

Suddenly, everything grew light and we all turned to face the cathedral. Hot lava poured down the great building, it flowed in every direction. Through a space between the cascading waterfall of fire, I saw Frollo cut the doors to the cathedral and lept inside.

"Phoebus!" I called. He turned to be after knocking down another guard.

"Frollo's in the cathedral!" I exclaimed pointing towards the Notre Dame.

"I'm on it," he said and raced to get inside.

"Rose, remind me to thank you when this is over," said Clopin kneeing a soldier in the gut.

"I'll try," I said kicking down a soldier.

Just then there was a scream and I looked up to see Frollo about to take down Esmeralda. She was holding onto Quasimodo, he looked as if he was slipping.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" yelled Frollo with his raised sword above his head. But the gargoyle underneath Frollo began to crack and he lost is footing.

Frollo clung onto the gargoyle with his life until it completely broke off. There was a long agonizing scream as Frollo fell to his death. I didn't see where he landed but I assumed it wasn't pretty.

I watched Esmeralda try her best to pull Quasimodo up but she couldn't hold on.

"Clopin, we have to help her!" I said and we hurried into the cathedral.

We ran up the steps to the cathedral and jumped in through the gaping hole in the door.

From above I heard Esmeralda scream out and my heart lurched with the thought of being too late.

"Over here!" Clopin called to me and I followed him to an area that lead to an overlooking balcony. We found Phoebus there. He had caught Quasimodo at the last second. Esmeralda appeared soon after we had and she ran over and hugged Quasimodo. I smiled at our triumph. Frollo was dead. The man who had ruined the lives of gypsies was gone for good. Quasimodo joined Esmeralda's hands with Phoebus's. They took one quick glance at each other before leaning in for a passionate kiss. I suddenly got a strange feeling in my stomach. As I watched them kiss the feeling grew stronger. Was it that I wanted someone to kiss as well. I glanced at Clopin who was watching along with me. He turned to face me and my face flushed so quickly I almost had a head rush. I jerked my head away and reverted my attention back to Phoebus and Esmeralda. Phoebus came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Rosaire, without your help I wouldn't have made it to the cathedral to save Quasimodo."

I blushed in embarrassment at his compliment and said 'no problem'.

Esmeralda and Phoebus walked out of the cathedral hand in hand and raised their fists in the air to show victory. The crowd surrounding the cathedral cheered we joy at the victory. Clopin and I walked out into the crowd and mingled ourselves among the towns people. Esmeralda left for only a split second and returned with a very shy Quasimodo. He stepped into the sunlight and shielded his eyes from the brightness. There were some gasps and murmurs from the crowd but for most of the part it remained silent. Then I saw that little girl, the one who had lost her mother during the festival. She walked up the steps to the cathedral cautiously. With one outstretched hand she hesitantly touched Quasimodo's face. He was stiff and nervous at what might happen, but the little girl did not flee or scream. Instead she hugged him. My heart lept with joy as Quasimodo was led into the crowd.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" cried Clopin beside me. The townspeople lifted Quasi into the air and cheered for him.

"Well seems like everyone got their happily ever after," I said to Clopin as we watched the crowd carry Quasimodo around.

"Not quite everyone," said Clopin, and I turned to him.

"What do you m-," but I was cut off by a soft pair of lips connecting with mine. My breath caught in my throat, and my body went into shock.

Clopin pulled away a moment too soon.

"There," he said and I was about to question him when I was lifted into air. I screamed and stared at Clopin who was laughing at my reaction.

"Without you Rose we might have all been done for," said a gypsy man carrying me.

"I- well, I didn't actually help save the day."

"Of course you did! If it weren't for you Quasimodo might be dead and you and Esmeralda could have been killed. You risked your life and freedom to save us all and we are grateful for your act of bravery."

I grinned despite of myself.

"I guess I helped a little," I said getting a little full of myself.

The crowd cheered and celebrated, and I took one last glance at Clopin's smiling face before being merged into the party around me.


	11. Belle Rose

**A/N: Alright so sorry for the long wait. I had monster writer's block and I couldn't figure how to continue. But on that note I've brought in a new character AHAHA! So I hope you enjoy and I wonder how people are going to react to the new twist. Comments are much appreciated.**

After the celebration I ventured to the bell tower to visit Quasimodo. I found Him bye his table working on some new wooden figures.

"Quasi?" I asked softly from behind. He turned quickly dropping his sculpture and muttering apologies.

I chuckled and bent to pick up the figure when I notice an extreme likeness to myself.

"It's not finished," he said and grabbing it and placing it on his table.

"It's lovely," I said aiming for another peek.

"I wanted you to see it when I was finished," Quasimodo said, blushing from the compliment.

"Well I'm sure I'll be even more impressed when it's done."

"I'm also planning on carving one of your partner, the one in purple."

It was my turn to flush.

"Oh he's not my partner!" I stammered.

"I'm sorry I just thought-"

"No it's alright, I can see how you would have thought that," I said not really to him but more to myself. He was right though, I was with Clopin and aweful lot and the times he has seen me I was with him. I began to wonder what Clopin would say if he heard what Quasi said.

"You know you don't have to stay up here, it's safe for you out there."

"I know, but I've lived in the bell tower for twenty years, it's become a part of me that I can't leave behind. But don't worry I'll come and visit," he said smiling.

"Alright then, I just wanted to let you know your welcome anytime, we've cleaned the entrance, it's not so spooky anymore."

And with a quick wink I left.

It was true after the celebration the gypsies had got to work cleaning the catacomb entrance to the skull and murky water were no longer a threat to anyone trying to visit.

At the bottom of the staircase I saw the archdeacon speaking with a man with light blond hair. He was young and he looked kind. The archdeacon caught my glance and motioned for me to come over.

"Bernard Charlemagne, this is Rosaire, she was one of the many people who helped save Notre Dame," said the archdeacon smiling at me.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you my dear Rosaire," said Bernard with a glorious smile. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly, making sure not to loose eye contact.

"Mr. Charlemagne is going to take the place of Claude Frollo, our past Judge," said the Archdeacon straightening his posture as if very proud of the young man.

"That's right, and I must be off, I hope I'll see you around 'Belle Rose'."

Major trouble, I needed to find Clopin and tell him the news. But I couldn't help blushing at the feeling of his sift lips on my hand. It was so gentle and warm and it sent a firey tingle down my spine.

I bid the archdeacon adieu and headed toward the Court of Miracles. I found Clopin in his room, as usual. He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed but his left foot, which was placed over his right, was tapping to an inaudible beat.

"Clopin," I said pushing his foot over. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well well if it isn't my 'Belle Rose'," he said jokingly but my breath caught in my throat.

"What?" I said quietly to myself. Didn't I just hear that a second ago.

"What brings you here mademoiselle," said Clopin snapping me out of my trance.

"I just met the new judge," I said.

Clopin's expression faltered.

"You did," he said more of a statement than a question.

"Oui, He's very kind though, I don't think he'll be much of a problem."

"Well, just to be sure, since you brought me the lovely news, I shall give you the duty of watching him. You can make sure that there will be no worry for the gypsies of this town."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's completely unfair, why don't you get one of the men to do it." I argued.

"I could but it wouldn't be any fun that way."

"Life isn't a game Clopin," I said sternly heading for the door.

"It is for me Mon Cheri," he said folding his arms behind his head and crossing his left foot back over his right.

I found Esmeralda next because I felt she deserved to learn about my recent encounter.

"So he kissed you hand," she asked grinning madly.

"Yes and he said he 'hopes to see me again'," I said mimicking his voice as best I could.

"I wonder how Clopin will take to his chivalry."

"Oh, please, he isn't the least bit interested, and even if he were a kiss on the hand isn't anything to get jealous over," I explained.

"Well let's just pray that's all it was, an act of chivalry," said Esmeralda winking. Djali jumped on the bed we were sitting on and bleated at Esmeralda.

"Oh fine Djali, I'll find you something to eat."

Eat, that reminded me. I had to collect money today for supper, I only had a few coins left, which certainly wasn't enough to buy me a meal.

"Esmeralda, I'll be back later tonight," I said and she nodded in return.

I found an open space in the busy street and placed a felt sack in front of me for coins.

I breathed in deeply and found my center. Concentration was the key to a good dance routine. I tapped my foot twice letting the two small hoops around my ankle cling together to make a small rhythm that I would begin to dance to. I swirled my wrist in motion with my hips, and began to dance. My hair bounced with each step and I could hear the soft jingling of my jewelery. It wasn't long before I attracted a crowd.

A few gypsies came beside me with instruments and created a tune to my dancing. I could feel the beat of the instruments in my feet and the rhythm in my soul. I twirled gracefully swinging my arms in a snake like motion and tapping my feet to let the bangles jingle. I heard the clatter of coins fall to the ground and I smiled and the people who were gracious enough to donate.

The crowd had become even larger than when I had last looked. There mere many men in the front, whistling and howling. That's when I saw him. He was off to the side. He was smiling with his right index finger resting on his chin.

Our eyes locked and I felt a rush of warmth flood my cheeks. It turned back to the crowd, which had suddenly drawn in closer. A man in the front, was eying me and I made a move to back away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I heard the music stop and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey how about you come back to my place and dance for me."

I heard the shouts of men in agreement.

I felt the man's hand slide down my thigh and I tried to jerk away. He was strong though, obviously a labor man, and his grip was tough. I could feel his hot smelly breath on my neck.

"I'll pay you a fair amount," he whispered.

That was the last straw.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. But the man's hand wasn't gripping my wrist anymore. Instead I felt two strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to see the man who had grabbed me looking apologetically at the person behind me.

"Your safe now," I heard. I caught the soft accent and jerked my head back toward Bernard.

"You won't touch her ever again," he said calmly, but his eyes were cold and dark and they made me shiver.

"Yes judge Charlemagne," and the crowd dispersed.

"T-thank you," I said, after her released me.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad I could see you again today." He said smiling at me. The darkness in his eyes and completely dissipated.

I gathered my bag and picked up the coins that had missed.

"I'll be seeing you around then," he said before turning to leave.

I bought a loaf of bread and a a few vegetables from the shops and brought them back to the Court of Miracles with me. I shared my supper with Esmeralda and Djali who happily ate a carrot.

"Esmeralda, I met him again today."

"Really?" she questioned obviously wanting to know more.

"Ya, he was watching me dance," I explained taking a bite of bread.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing he was just smiling at me and then he saved me from the horrible man who tried to get me to come home wit him.

"What!" exclaimed Esmeralda, startling Djali from his meal.

She apologized and turned her attention back to me.

"Well when I was dancing there was a man in front who grabbed me and Bernard saved me from him.

"So his names Bernard."

"I guess, his eyes were so cold toward the man, but when I turned back to him they were soft and welcoming."

"I think you should watch your back, nothing good can come from this," she said warningly and I agreed inwardly. It wasn't that I didn't think he wasn't safe. But the coldness that I saw today made me wonder. I shook my head and bit into a stick of celery.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see."

**French Word:**

**Belle Rose - Beautiful Rose**


	12. Just Like A Fairytale

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to come out. After I introduced a new character I couldn't quite figure out how to continue. But I had a sudden burst of inspiration and this scene hit me. So now that this scene is done I also have some pretty interesting plans fro the future of Rosaire. Maybe good maybe bad. As of now my Snape story will be updated next. I'm going to go back and forth to update each story. That will allow my to spend an equal amount of time on each ^_^.Enjoy.**

**P.S. You'll like this one  
**

* * *

The next morning I headed to the stables and found Marion lying down in a pile of hay. She looked up at me and snorted. I leaned against the Pole separating her stall and the next.

"Marion, don't be mad at me, I've been busy. Any way I came here to let you out for a run."

I laughed as Marion clumsily got up and nudged my chest. I untied her and pulled her out of the stall. I walked her up the stone steps and out of the Court of Miracles and led her to the meadow like last time. I took the rope from around her neck and let her gallop around the field. When she'd burnt of enough energy she came back and I patted her nose. I climbed onto her back and led around a bit. I worked her into a canter, but decided I didn't want to push her into a full gallop while I was on her back.

"Marion, ralentir."

She slowed until she was only walking and I rested on her back.

I perked up when I heard another pair of hooves colliding with the soft ground. I saw Judge Charlemagne trotting towards me on a beautiful silky Pinto and I immediately flung my hands to my hair, attempting to disguise the windblown state it was in.

"Mademoiselle Rose, what a pleasure it is to see you," he said his gray eyes sparking wildly in the sun. I felt my self lost in them. His voice brought my back to earth.

"Belle Rose, you look lovely this morning," he said stroking my cheek and I felt my heart leaping in my chest. Marion on the other hand whinnied and moved out of his reach.

"Marion, stop that," I said and turned my attention back to Bernard. "So sorry, she doesn't like most people, it's not you."

"It's not a problem, she seems to like you very much though, I can see," he said and I watched his eyes analyze Marion's physique.

"Such a beautiful Palomino. Marion is it?" He asked and I nodded my head. He dazzled me with another smile and I turned my direction to the ground.

"Monsieur Charlemagne, what brings you out so early," I asked avoiding his chivalry and half trying to gain information from him.

"The morning is beautiful no? Such peacefulness. It is calming." He cast his direction to the clouds and I felt myself following his gaze. Two birds twittered bye. Spring was almost hear and these two birds seemed more than happy to be early.

I felt a warmth on my shoulder and I glanced around at Bernard's smiling face.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" he said, and his face was so welcoming I nodded before I realized I had.

"A race? To that patch of trees and back," he asked pointing towards a few large trees not far from where we were, but far enough for a good run.

"I accept," I said and adjusted myself on Marion so she could feel the tension in my legs. I strained my muscles allowing Marion to feel that I wanted to run and that I wanted her to go fast. I tossed her head back and tapped her foot down impatiently.

"Ready? GO!" said Bernard and me and Marion were off. I could feel her muscles working hard beneath me and I leaned forward. My long hair whipping behind me in the invisible breeze we created.

I glanced over top see Bernard grinning against the breeze. He turned to face me and I smiled back.

When we reached the trees together and I patted Marion's wet mane. She was full of adrenaline and didn't want to stop.

"Why don't we just rest here for a bit," offered Bernard and I agreed, sliding off Marion's back and leaning against a rough tree trunk.

"Your horse likes to run, I see," said Charlemagne joining me on the ground.

"Ya, she loves anything that'll get the wind blowing in her hair."

I watched Marion scrape the ground with her hoof before leaning down to feed. I sighed and rested my head against the trunk and closed my eyes.

"The breeze is lovely," I said and I turned to face Bernard. I was staring at me with curious eyes.

"I think you are lovely," he said and he cupped my face in one hand. He drew his face closer. Embarrassed I moved back and I stood up quickly. I mounted my horse who stomped her feet, excited for another run.

"Race you back?" I asked. I watched his face falter before he shrugged and stood.

"As you wish," he said and mounted his horse as well.

And we were off and laughed and we raced around the meadow, him with his saddle, and I bare back. My horse whinnied and skidded to a halt before I could see what was in front of me. I saw Clopin standing in front of my horse with his arms crossed.

"Clopin!?" I exclaimed and I moved to get off my horse. Bernard Charlemagne led his horse in front of me and glared down at Clopin.

"What business do you have with her, peasant," he spat and I saw Clopin's eyes narrow.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran between them.

"Clopin is a friend, Monsieur Charlemagne was just out for a ride." I explained trying to calm the two.

"So your the new judge, Rosaire has told me all about you," said Clopin harshly.

"Funny, she hasn't mentioned a thing about you," said Bernard hotly and I heard Clopin grit his teeth.

"All right, time to go home, Clopin you can ride on Marion's back," I asked holding my hand out to him.

"No thank you, I'd much prefer to walk."

"Alright, we'll walk," I said wrapping the rope around Marion's neck. I clicked my tongue to make her follow and I glanced back to see Bernard glaring angrily at Clopin.

"It was nice to see again," I said waving and he nodded but said nothing more.

When Clopin and I reached the Court of Miracles he stormed ahead of me and I found him in his room sulking angrily after I put Marion back in her stable.

"Clopin, why are you so angry, I didn't do anything," I said in defense.

"I know what I said earlier but forget it, I don't want you near him," said Clopin and he turned to me with a look filled with hate. His eyes were like piercing daggers ready to stab someone in the heart.

"You and Esmeralda both, why can't you accept that he's a nice person. Just because he's a judge doesn't mean he's like Frollo!" I snapped and Clopin got up from his bed and came to stand in front of me.

"He's trying to lure you into a trap, you don't actually think he like you do you?"

"But his smile is so-,"

"HIS SMILE IS FAKE!" yelled Clopin grabbing my shoulders shaking me. The sting of tears met my eyes.

"Your just jealous because, you can't own up to a man of his stature!" I hissed and I immediately regretted it.

"Rose have you forgotten where you stand?" asked Clopin and I detected a hint of pain in his voice.

"No, I haven't, I was just caught up in a fairytale that was never meant to be."

I dropped my head and turned to leave and felt Clopin's hand grab my wrist. I was spun around and I took in a breath to yell at him to let me go but I was stopped when a pair of lips softly touched mine. My face flushed so quickly I almost fainted.

He broke apart and looked at me smiling.

"You don't have to live in a fairytale," he said before cupping my face in his hands. I didn't blush this time, in fact we kind of molded together, like to ingredients in a perfectly baked pie. I could feel my heart pick up speed. His hands went from my face to my head and neck, his fingers tangling into my hair. Our breathing was heavy and I felt Clopin pulling me closer. Suddenly things started moving to fast and I pushed against his chest and separated the kiss.

"I have to go," I said and walked swiftly out of his room and into my own.

Esmeralda was sitting on her bed stroking Djali and she noticed my flustered appearance as soon as I entered.

"Do I want to know?" she asked but I didn't answer. I just flopped onto my bed and smiled to myself.

"I'm going to grab some lunch, I'll bring you back some bread and wine," said Esmeralda before leaving me to my thoughts.

I just kissed the King of Gypsies...

And I loved it.

* * *

**French Word**

**ralentir - slow down**


	13. Kiss from a Rose

**A/N:Alright Hopefully most of my spelling errors have been fixed. Sorry to everyone who read it today and yesterday and had to put up with the many mistakes I made. I can admit that even I got angry reading it :P Thank you for all my kind reviewers, it means a lot to me to know that so many people enjoy my writing. This one starts off a little funny but it gets better at the end trust me. You will enjoy ^_^. **

The rest of the day I felt as light as air, I couldn't believe what had happened only moments before. It hadn't occurred to me just how attracted I'd been to Clopin until then. I was also extremely interested in his feelings toward me. Esmeralda had gone dancing a few hours after I'd returned. I was left to my room for the evening until Esmeralda returned and we set out for lunch. Together we conjured enough money for two loaves of bread and decent sized cheese wheel, and a basket of assorted fruits. I still had a handful of coins leftover to buy myself supper. Together we ate near the river that surrounded the city. Djali munched happily on a mountain of grapes.

"Esmeralda, do you and Phoebus share the same feelings for each other?" I asked, knowing full well that her late night excursions weren't just for earning money.

"I'd like to believe so, he's definitely not like any other soldier I've met, even Djali's warmed up to him," she said and as if on cue her cute little goat bleated his reply.

"I wish my luck with guys was as uncomplicated as yours," I said slightly under my breath.

"It's not all that easy Rose, it's still difficult being a gypsy and loving a soldier, some people still don't understand," she said petting her now bloated goat.

"I know it's just seems to go easier for you then with me."

"Perhaps it's because you haven't made it clear that you like Clopin," she said and I felt my face rush with heat.

"I know it's obvious but please don't say it like it is," I said laughing.

"Alright fine, as long as you tell him how you feel,"she said slyly and I sighed.

"I can't get out of this can I," I said defeated. She smiled and nodded.

"Nope."

* * *

I groaned and collapsed on my bed. I knew I had feelings for him, I wasn't exactly sure how strong they were or when the started but I couldn't deny my feelings. Now the problem was how and when I should tell him how I felt. It wasn't like I could just walk up and confess my heart out. Or could I? Was it really that easy. I huffed and sat up.

"I wonder how Esmeralda did," I asked myself. She had gone out to see him a few hours ago, leaving me to myself.

"Mademoiselle, if I may intrude?" asked Clopin, peeking around my doorway.

"Oui, Monsieur," I replied, and Clopin entered with no hesitation.

"Where's the Lovely Esmeralda?" he asked scanning our room.

"Out," I said bluntly. He raised a brow.

"I already knew that," he said and I crossed my arms.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was hoping for a more detailed answer."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You can make it up to me," he said leaning against the wall across from me.

"Oh really, and how do you suppose I do such a thing," I queried.

"Dinner," he said and I laughed.

"Well if you insist," I said getting up and heading for the door.

"Not so fast," he said, walking in front of me.

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a crooked smile.

* * *

"Open," he whispered in my ear, and the sight before me was beautiful. It was a quaint restaurant, filled with the aroma of delicious food. We stood in front of a table with two chair and a candle in the middle that gave of a warm glow.

"Clopin how did you?" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was in awe.

"I watched the owner's son for the entire afternoon, he promised me a meal for two," he answered my unfinished question.

"That's right," came a rich voice from behind me. I turned to see a burly man with a small child sleeping in his arms.

"Sir," said Clopin charmingly.

"I'd like to to thank you again for taking care of my boy, he's such a handful sometimes," said the man, smiling genuinely at us. It was the first time I'd seen such an honest look from a towns person.

"The pleasure was all mine ," said Clopin bowing greatly.

"I'll send a couple of menus your way then," said the man.

We took our seats at the small square table. I was still in a state of shock when our menus arrived. The food listed was surreal. It was like a whole new world.

"Clopin are you sure we can afford this?" I whispered once the waiter had left.

"Like I said, it's all taken care of," he said, simply smiling at me. I felt uncomfortable ordering such extravagant food, I wasn't used to it. After a long contemplation I decided that Quiche Lorraine would be my meal of the evening. Clopin ordered Coq au Vin avec crème, and mine when the waiter returned with our bottle of red wine and a basket of bread.

"Merci," I nodded once the waiter left. I felt very out of place and I envied how Clopin could look so calm in a situation like this. I wasn't long before our meal arrived, I was so pleased with the [presentation I didn't want to eat it. Of course the portion size was a little small to what I imagined but after living off bread and cheese for most of my life it was certainly a treat. Once the flavor attacked my tongue I wished I could eat like this for the rest of my life.

"Is it good?" asked Clopin, weirdly enough he was watching me eat.

"Oh yes," I said with food still in my mouth. I didn't want to swallow it yet, I wanted to taste it some more. Clopin began eating too and together we finished both our meals. My body finally felt full for once and I sat back in the chair satisfied once I finished.

"I'm so full," I sighed happily.

"Agreed," said Clopin, sitting back as well, rubbing his belly in a content manner.

The waiter returned to take out plates and offered us dessert, but we were too full from dinner, and I didn't think Clopin wanted to push his luck with more food. The owner was kind enough to offer us a free meal, we didn't need more than that.

We walked back to the court together, slowly.

"Clopin, why do we still live in the catacombs? If the townspeople accept us now couldn't we find housing in the main square?" I asked.

"It's not the simple Rose, there are still many of them who find us vile and consider us unwanted creatures."

"But if we can find work why can't we find housing?" I asked a little irked that people could be so rude.

"Work is work, and someone needs to do it, people to day will hire anyone, even gypsies. Luck to the man who gets a job."

I creased my brow. I just couldn't see why everything was so unfair.

"But Clopin, half of the people who saved Paris were the gypsies."

"But it was also us gypsies who caused Paris to become a war zone."

"That was because Frollo was in charge, he was a fool, and he corrupted people's minds."

"To you it may seem that way, but there are many people, who considered Frollo to be a very wise man and followed his beliefs righteously. Many of them believed that Frollo had the answers to everything."

He was right. To us, he was a monster but to them he was just setting right in the world, even if it meant killing innocent people. They didn't see his evil intent because they loved him. He gave them hope of a better life. Now they probably hated us more than ever because he was killed, and mostly on our own accord. I saddened me to think that we'd gotten so far but really hadn't gone anywhere are all.

"Don't be upset, Mon Cheri," said Clopin tilting my face up to look into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. The moon's light gave them an enchanting sparkle, and I seemed to find myself lost in them. We were standing beside the river, I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped walking.

"It's such a lovely evening, there's not even a cloud in site," I whispered, afraid of disturbing the peacefulness surrounding us.

"You're the most lovely thing here, not even the moon can say other wise," said Clopin, and his voice made my whole body tingle. The truth in his words hit me like a horse drawn carriage, only it wasn't painful, it was shocking, and good. I wanted to squeal like a little girl but I contained myself. I racked my brain for an appropriate response.

"You really think so?" I asked turning back to face him and he nodded. And then I felt it. A jolt throughout my whole body. I could feel myself being drawn to him. His eyes were like a black whole, sucking me in. He turned away from me and walked to the lakes edge before slipping off his shoes and rolling up his waded into the water, till about knee height and motioned for me to join. I slid off my sandals and bunched up my skirts. I ran at Clopin, splashing water in every direction. Once I reached him, I dropped my skirts. I would hang them up to dry when I got back. I could feel my clothing becoming heavier as the water soaked into the fabric.

"Guess what?" I said and he raised a brow.

"What?"

"Your about to get drenched," I said and I brought my hand back in the water and, with as much force as I could, pushed through the water to make a big enough splash to hit Clopin's entire body.

He stared at me shocked for a second, not exactly sure how to react, but then he too became involved in my splashing fight and together we had a water war. At one point he completely body checked my into the water causing me to fall back onto my rump. By now my clothes were completely soaked and I wasn't expecting to be wearing them tomorrow.

"You're going down," I said regained my stance and charging full out at him. I wrapped my arms around him when I came in contact and together we plummeted into the water. We both cam up gasping for air. That's when we realized we'd gone farther out, more into the middle of the lake. It wasn't too deep but I was definitely up to my breasts in water.

"We should head back now," said Clopin, catching his breath.

"I agree," I answered back. We made our way out of the water and I tried to wring my clothes out the best I could.

"Clopin, thank you, I really needed this," I said. I felt so much more calm and happy. I didn't have to worry about what was going on between Bernard and I, it was just me and him and I was happy spending time with him.

"I'm glad, it hurts me to see you so upset, you really haven't been yourself since you met Bernard." I nodded. I went to walk up the bank but his soft hand grasped my wrist. I spun to face him. He took his hands and placed them on either side of my chin. And then there was his eyes. Studying me so intently. I became entangled within their vividness.

"A kiss from a Rose," he said softly.

Slowly I moved my face closer to his, each inch my eyes closing a little more. I tilted my head slightly, and hesitated before softly connecting our lips. I kissed him twice before looking back at him. I felt his arms move around me pulling me closer and connecting our lips again. Each kiss caused tingles all the way down my spine. His hands weaved themselves in my messy hair and I subconsciously moved my arms over his shoulders. It didn't take long before our breathing became labored and what started out as a soft passionate kiss, became much more. I was so weak in the knees that when Clopin pulled away, I almost buckled to the ground.

"I love the way you kiss me," said Clopin, holding my face in his hands before kissing my forehead.

* * *

"Esmeralda," I said after I'd hung up my sopping garments and put on my cotton slip that Esmeralda provided my with my first day here.

"Yes?" She asked, while stroking Djali to sleep.

"Does, kissing him count as telling him?" I asked and she grinned at me.

"No but it's a start."


End file.
